godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Magita
"You think they were brought here to fight? The Trilopods would have just killed them when they could. No, they were meant for food. Meant for...'MAGITA'!" -Karkaro to Rhizon before releasing Magita in "End" Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Magita is a gigantic Space Kaiju and a member of the Trilopod species, being the Queen of the Trilopods. She appeared in Las Angles in 2014 as part of the Cryog Emperor Karkaro's last attempt to destroy the humans and Terra's Kaiju. She was finally killed by Godzilla after he gained access to his Burning Mode. Appearance In appearance Magita is similar to her Trilopod subjects, having an segmented armored exoskeleton, red eyes and pedipalps only she is several times larger than her drones, she is even large enough to dwarf Godzilla and his allies. She also has several more pedipalps than other Trilopods and her radial mouth has more teeth and extends between the two main pedipalps. She was six legs similar to the Alpha Trilopods and a pair a scythes like the Beta Trilopods, though the scythes serve more as segmented forelegs. Her armored also almost completely red. One her neck are several green glowing ovals. Personality According to the Shobijin, Magita is a creature who possesses an unquenchable thirst for the blood of other Kaiju. Even Freed Justine and Juvia Lockser stated that they couldn't sense any sort of emotion from Magita when they first witnessed her while going through Godzilla's memories, only sensing her savage hunger and blood lust. During her battle against the other Terran Kaiju, Magita seemed to barely try against them due to her gargantuan size giving her a great advantage, effortlessly knocking them around like rag dolls. History Not much is known about Magita's history other than that at some point after Emperor Karkaro and his forces fled their homeworld when King Ghidorah attacked, they discovered Magita's hive and captured it for their plan to destroy Terra. They eventually discovered that the actual Trilopod hive was built around Magita by her minions. Synopsis Trilopod War Arc In 2014, after many of the Trilopod hybrids where being slayed by Godzilla and other Terrian monsters in Las Vegas, the Cryog Emperor Karkaro releases Magita from the Trilopod hive before being killed by Gigan. Just Godzilla and his allies are about to kill the last three hybrids, Magita emerges from the hive (accidently killing the last Trilopods) and looking down at the Earth kaiju with hunger in her eyes. Godzilla and his allies begin their attack on the Trilopod Queen. As Anguirus and King Caesar charge towards her, Magita whacks them away. Kumonga starts to fire his Viscious Threads at Magita's feet just as Anguirus recovers, turning into his spike ball form and launches himself at Magita's head. Varan and Zilla claw at Magita's feet but Magita kicks them away. Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at Magita's hide and Rodan flies into through the wound, Magita tries to swat the pterosaur out of the sky but fails. As Jet Jaguar and Gigan battle of the Cryog mother ship, the ship tricks Magita and the Earth monsters. Magita recovers from the blast and sees the Earth Kaiju are knocked out by the blast except for Godzilla. Magita reaches closer to Godzilla as he absorbs his allies' power. As Godzilla unlocks his Burning Mode, Magita is struck by Godzilla's Burning Atomic Breath. Magita tries to retaliate by swinging her arm at Godzilla but the saurian blocks the attack and fires his beam at Magita's feet. Magita falls to the ground and Godzilla uses his heated body to walk through Magita. Magita is finally killed when Godzilla reaches inside her head and releases a Nuclear Fusion Blast, killing Magita from the inside out. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Magita herself doesn't appear, she appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Magita in her battle with Godzilla and the other Earth Kaiju. Abilities Immense Strength: Thanks to Magita's gigantic size, she posses immense physical strength as she was able swat many of the Earth kaiju away with ease. Her strength was only matched by Godzilla in his Burning Mode. Immense Durability: Her size gives Magita impressive durability being able to shake off most of the Earth Kaiju's attacks. The only one who was actually able to damage her body was Godzilla himself, before and after he unlocked his Burning Mode. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju